A Sleepy Ben, Is a Good Ben
by Zuzuza1089
Summary: Ben is hypnotized by Gwen to have a Months worth of sex, various other girls but, mostly just Bwen. i will update Re enter the Hypno just not yet


Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10

It was bright outside and the birds were chirping, the Tennyson residence was empty both Lily and Frank Tennyson were out for the next month at their annual summer getaway trip.

It being summer, Gwen Tennyson was home alone for the month, her parents trusted her considering she was a responsible straight A and B student since she was 10 and she would never make a decision that she couldn't handle.

The 18 year old red headed beauty was sitting in her purple queen sized bed; the room was sort of dark and a shade of lavender due to her lavender curtains covering the blinding sun from coming through the window.

She was fully undressed with her covers on the floor and her laptop on the bed next to her, she was rubbing her pink hairless pussy while watching a video of her and her cousin doing things. Her cousin, Ben Tennyson, was at least 12 years old in the video and looking asleep on Gwen's old bed a twin sized blue bed with cat covers.

In the video, Ben was completely naked and asleep or unconscious and the 12 year old Gwen was currently sitting on his dick. The present Gwen was fingering herself and moaning with pleasure each time her two fingers went in her hole, she was about to cum and she loved it.

A bright smile curled on her lips as she reached her climax and cum dripped down her fingers and on the bed. She longed for the old times where Ben would fall victim to Gwen's little magic trick, she hadn't put ben into trance since he put the Omnitrix on two years ago. That time had passed and Kevin and she broke up, apparently Osmosion's don't fall to an Anodite mind trick as Gwen called it. That wasn't the only reason Gwen isn't that shallow, they fight a lot and it's always her fault so Gwen ended it.

Gwen huffed as her stomach moved up and down. She was tired from masturbating so hard but, no matter how hard she did it she couldn't stop being horny, Gwen needed sex, real sex, and she knew just where to get it.

DING DONG

Ben rose from his couch where he was sitting and walked toward the white door, he opened the door to see a familiar face.

"Hey Gwen what's up?"

"Nothing much can I come in?" Gwen asked pointing inside.

"Of course" he waved to the side welcoming her in his house "So what brings you here?" After she walked in he closed the door and walked back to the couch.

Gwen followed him to the couch and sat next to him; she looked over and saw the TV on to some random sumo show. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Are your parents' home?" she asked seriously.

"I forgot to tell you, I totally have the house to myself FOR A WHOLE MONTH, they totally went on their anniversary get away that they have been trying to do since I was 10, and they finally trust me"

"That's great Ben, remember when I used to put you to sleep when we were like 12?" She asked sort of nervous it had been so long since she had done this.

"Yea, those were some good days, why do you ask?" He scratched his head and asked a simple question.

"What do you remember from when you were asleep?" Gwen looked nervous and that was saying something since Gwen doesn't get nervous easily.

"Nothing really, just sleep, why are you asking all these questions?" Ben put his hand on hers and squeezed it in a comforting sort of way.

Gwen smiled upon hearing this, she was glad he still remembered nothing of the true events that took place during those 'Sleep Session's' or so they called them as a kid.

"Do you want to do it again, maybe?" she asked while letting his hand go and expecting a no.

"Sure it's been like forever since I got a good night sleep" Ben said lying back in the couch.

"Okay cool" She said acting like a kid who just got a yes from his mother to buy a new toy

Her eyes glowed pink and as soon as Bens meet hers they turned pink as well.

"Sleep" Gwen said as bens eyes closed and he fell back on the couch completely under her control.

"Ben you are now my slave, anything I say you will do, do you understand?"

"I understand mistress" Ben said in a monotone voice.

Gwen climbed over ben and mounted him on the couch, her crotch directly on his penis; she leaned over Ben and began kissing her cousin/lover on the mouth. That kiss quickly turned into a make out session in which her tongue intertwined with his.

She stepped off of him and ran to her bag which she knew she would need and grabbed her camcorder and tripod stand and set it up in the corner where it would catch everything.

She began his commands, "When I snap my fingers you will be a chicken in a barnyard" she snapped and his eye's cracked open his pupil was small and his eyes were glazed over.

He began clucking like a chicken and flapping his arms around as he scratched the floor with his feet.

He did this for 5 minutes until Gwen stopped laughing, she whipped the tear from her eye and said "STOP" he immediately stopped and stood up like none of it happened.

Gwen circled around him several times looking him up and down. She grabbed his ass and squeezed it until she got bored.

"Ben I want you to take off your clothes" She loved the sight of her cousin nude.

"Yes mistress" he stripped down until he was wearing absolutely nothing, his dick was not hard and only about 5 inches long.

"Ok Ben when I snap my fingers you will have an instant hard on, your dick will get as big as it can" she snapped her fingers and his cock shot up to a long nine inches.

"Wow it got really big in two years" she looked at it as if worshipping it, she got on her knees and began to lick the head of his dick, she teased him by licking the side of his shaft she then began the real fun, she began sucking his dick slapping his balls on her chin.

She sucked him and sucked and sucked but, he wouldn't cum, she remembers him Cumming within seconds of their sleeping sessions as kids.

She was rubbing her pussy at the same time her hand under her skirt was fingering her pussy through her panties. She was about to cum and Ben wasn't even close.

She sucked harder and faster and felt the sperm rushing through his dick as it pulsed in her mouth. She began licking his balls and sucking them too.

Since she couldn't blowjob him into Cumming she decided to fuck him into Cumming.

She stopped sucking his balls and stood up.

She undressed herself slowly and erotically for her own pleasure, first she took off her red shirt, then the white polo underneath it, then she unbuttoned her skirt, and then pulled down her soaking wet panties, then she removed her stockings and her shoes. She left her hair in a ponytail for now.

Now fully naked Gwen pushed Ben onto the couch and got on top of him sitting on his dick she sat down, over and over, feeling so good she cummed to her dismay first.

Ben's eyes began to flutter open, "Where am I?" he asked his eyes focused and saw Gwen's smiling face on top of him.

"Good morning sleepy head" she said as she removed his cock from her vagina.

"GWEN, WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND-" he began yelling franticly until Gwen's eyes glowed pink again and said firmly "Don't yell"

"Why are you naked and on top of me, how did this happen in 10 minutes?" Ben said as if trying not to wake someone up.

"10 minutes, PLEASE, its ben almost 6 hours since I arrived at your house"

"6 hours, what? How?" Ben asked but to his disappointment Gwen's eyes glowed pink again "sleep" and as she said that his head dropped back into trance.

DING DONG

Gwen grabbed a towel from the cupboard and wrapped herself to cover her body parts before walking to the door; she opened it to see Julie in her normal outfit of tennis jacket and shoes, short skirt, and black undershirt.

"Gwen what are you doing here?"

"Just hanging with my cousin, what can I do for you?"

"I left my old tennis racket here and I need to get it" Julie pointed inside and looked inside for Ben because he most likely knew where it was.

Gwen's eyes glowed pink and so did Julies, "You feel comfortable with your body, you love to have sex with girls and boys, and you love having sex with Ben and me"

"I love sex, you and Ben, girls and boys" she repeated in a monotone voice

"When I snap my fingers you will not remember having this conversation but, everything I said will apply"

"Not remember" Julie said as Gwen snapped and the pink went away.

"Come in, me and Ben was just having sex" Gwen said before closing the door and dropping her towel revealing her tanned body.

Julie walked over to the couch and saw Ben asleep, "He won't come to for another day or two after the trance I put on him" Gwen said grabbing Julies breasts from behind. Gwen licked Julie's ear with a devious smile on her face.

Julie smiled and began kissing Gwen on the lips; they turned to face each other and began touching each other's body as they French kissed.

Gwen's lips curled into a smile as she took off Julie's jacket and shirt to reveal no bra and c-cup sized breasts.

Gwen bent down and sucked her tits while fingering her own pussy.

Julie moaned loudly as her ex-boyfriends cousin, made her cum.

"Wow you cum fast don't you?" Gwen said as she pulled down her skirt and licked her young pussy.

The moans were very loud and full of passion as Gwen licked the young Asians most private area.

Julie cummed again and Gwen slurped it all up. "Let's see what fun we can have with him shall we" Julie said as she caught her breath.

Julie bent over the armrest side of the couch and began sucking Ben's dick as it started to grow in size in her mouth it reached full 9 inches in no time at all.

Julie began moaning again as she sucked her ex-boyfriends dick, Gwen got on top of Ben and sat on his face and ordered him to lick.

Gwen moaned from the pleasure of having Ben's tongue inside her, Julie moaned from sucking Ben's dick.

Gwen got up from Ben's face and ordered him to fuck her doggy style; Julie removed her cotton white panties and tossed them on the floor.

Gwen on her hands and knees was now being fucked in the ass by Ben while Julie fingered herself on the big chair facing the couch.

Ben began to pump his dick in Gwen faster and faster until he cummed inside Gwen's ass and Gwen cummed all over Ben's dick and Julie cummed all over herself, once Gwen was done she fell asleep along with Ben and Julie.

It was 9pm and they had 4 more weeks of none stop sex, one thing was for sure this was going to be a long month.


End file.
